


No Flowers without Rain

by Mars_the_Mage



Series: Position.Zero [1]
Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Majisuka Gakuen, Sakura Kara no Tegami, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Astaroth has issues, Atsuko has a lot of work ahead of her, F/F, F/M, Gen, Guardian Angels, Hiei's various crimes, It's all Koenma's fault, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mephisto is a troll, Multi, Reikai Tantei Hijinks, Talking To Dead People, Trust Issues, Yusuke isn't as much of an idiot as you'd think, boop, multiverse motherfuckers, tribunals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_the_Mage/pseuds/Mars_the_Mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maeda Atsuko died of Carbon Monoxide poisoning on the night of June 15, 1966.  With no place for her in Heaven or Hell, the Tribunal of Judgment gives her a task to determine her afterlife: protect subject #15041.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Flowers without Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations! This is Mars and I’ll be your pilot on this wild ride! Or possible train wreck.  
> You’re probably wondering: Why YYH and AKB?  
> My answer: Why not? Let’s just say I’m a sucker for crossovers.  
> I wanted to work with Maeda’s character a bit. I just finished the documentary (with the same name as this fic’s title) centering on Maeda’s graduation. I cried like a child of course.  
> Required reading: YuYu Hakusho in its entirety. Watching Sakura kara no Tegami or AKB0048 would be a plus, but not a requirement. Also, I’d recommend the AKB documentaries which are on show48.com in English subtitles. There’s also a bunch of other content from AKB on the site as well. Check it out if you have the chance!  
> EDIT: At the time of this upload, show48.com is (for some reason) down. You should be able to find the dramas on another site. Good luck with that!
> 
> Trigger Warnings (Because you never know who needs em’): Blood, maybe gore, plenty of internet haters, Yusuke’s foul mouth, and Hiei’s various crimes.  
> Pairings: Hmmmmmm. Let’s wait about an arc and then I’ll let you all vote! (It’ll be like a general election!) I know it’ll probably piss some fans off but I’m not opposed to an AcchanxYusuke pair. But, I digress, all possible parings (romantic and/or platonic) will be decided by you all.  
> Important details: The time is 2005. I chose this year as reference to the year of AKB’s first performance. As such, the character designs for everybody will be… somewhat modernized (Yes, I do plan on drawing art for this series).  
> Also, the time gap of the Three Kings Arc will include an extra two years (don’t worry, you won’t even notice!). As an additional note, I always leave notes in beginning or end of my entries. I think it’s pretty amateurish to place them in the middle of a narrative as it ruins the flow. If there’s a definition to give, I’ll make footnotes.  
> Well without further ado, let’s begin!  
> \---.---  
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUYU HAKUSHO OR AKB48 IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL WORKS.

She died.  


It wasn't dramatic or horrifying. All she did was fall asleep. The vapors from the old stove did her in.  
How did she know this, you ask?  


Simple. She was 'floating' over her body.  


Floating was the only word to describe it really. She couldn’t feel the carpet and her legs were stuck inside the bed. The lacy, pink, and childish bed where her body laid, unresponsive. The girl, at this point, was still trying to shake herself awake. But no matter how hard she tried, her former vessel wouldn't budge.  


Several minutes later, an older man busted through the door shouting her name. He had black hair, like hers, but speckled with gray. His fingers, wizened with age, touched the side of her neck. After trying that, he tried her wrist, and then put his head against her chest, anything for a heartbeat.  


There was a pause. Silent and full of dread. He never would be able to hear her voice again. Realizing that fact, he began to cry with his head in his hands. In that terrible silence, heartbroken sobs filled the air. His daughter's soul, screaming for his attention, stopped suddenly. Whether it was intuition or fear, the dead girl turned around to the window and gasped. 

There, floating in the night sky, was a tall person in a black cloak. They... were holding a scythe. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?  
>   
> This'll be a part of a drabble/ short chapter series called Position-Zero. It won't always be focusing on Atsuko. Sometimes it'll be Urameshi. Or... other people. You get the point.  
> There's also another aspect of this fiction: Hiei and Haruna.  
> Occasionally, I'll make a drabble about these two and call it the Kojiharu Chronicles. These aren't related to the main story but will be very important for some later things that might go over your head if you miss them. There might be 12 of them or so and they'll be added to the drabble collection.  
> I also mentioned the general elections.  
> These will decide pairings and other specific things depending on who ends up in the Kami7. You'll be able to submit your vote as many times as you'd like on the comment section. The first General Election will be around New Years or so.


End file.
